ELLA
by Saipu-San
Summary: Porque una persona nunca es lo que aparenta ELLA es diferente. [Regalo para alei91 (Dany)del grupo de WhatsApp]


Fanfict secreto...

Hola aqui vengo con una misión suicida algo sumamente difícil para mi escribir romance en fin este es un regalo para alei91 una amiga de un grupo de wattsap.

Sin mas

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

Ahí estaba Taisho Sesshomaru, aclamado y popular estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria.

A sus diecisiete, año era sumamente cotizado entre las mujeres, pero, ninguna pasaba de una relación espontánea.

La vida para el, era monótona, aburrida, no le interesaba nada...hasta que la conoció, porque no siempre es lo que parece.

Hoy como todos los días; llegó a su asiento, todos tenían una pareja de trabajo...bueno todos menos él.

Sentándose, al igual que sus compañeros, esperó la llegada del profesor de química.

-Buenos días alumnos ...verán hoy empieza el primer semestre de el grupo de 2°A, con una nueva estudiante...vamos pasa no te quedes atrás-dijo el profesor.

Todos menos el, estaban atentos a la nueva alumna.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome y tengo 15 años, espero nos llevemos bien-dijo Kagome.

Higurashi era muy chica para este grupo, pensó Sesshomaru, el cual no estaba viendo pero si escuchando.

Así que decidió ver.

No era la gran cosa, ella era fea, tenía el cabello peinado en una desordenada coleta y su fleco tapaba su rostro, sólo se alcanzaba a ver la punta de su barbilla.

Y su uniforme era muy grande, no le quedaba bien.

Pero, no es lo que parece y eso Sesshomaru, lo descubrirá muy pronto.

-Profesor, ¿porque esta niña esta aquí es muy chica?-dijo un alumno.

-Verá Sawanaga San, Higurashi San, es una genio, por eso ha sido adelantada de grados...veamos donde te sentaras, ah si junto a Taisho hay un lugar vacío, serás la compañera de Taisho-dijo el profesor volteando a escribir en la pizarra.

Kagome camino hacia su asiento, pero alguien le metió el pie, causando que cayera.

Eso, ocasionó las risas de todos en el salón.

Ella hizo caso omiso a las burlas, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran ese tipo de bromas, se paro y siguio su camino hasta llegar a su lugar asignado.

-Hola, soy Higurashi Kagome, un placer en conocerte-dijo Kagome.

-Hmp-el sólo la ignoró.

Así pasó el tiempo, ya era mitad de semestre.

Kagome y Sesshomaru no eran muy amigos, pero ellos pasaban tiempo y salían muy a menudo juntos, claro, por los trabajos que tenían que hacer.

Kagome no era nada popular, más bien se la pasaban molestandola y haciéndole bromas pesadas, sólo tenía dos amigas; Sango y Kikyo.

Apesar de la frialdad de Sesshomaru, ella se enamoró perdidamente de el, eso, sólo sus amigas lo sabian.

Era viernes y estaban en la última hora, la cual era química.

-Harán el trabajo con su compañero, lo quiero para el lunes me oyen-dijo el profesor.

Se escuchó el quejido de los alumnos, bueno menos de Sesshomaru y Kagome.

-Tendremos que hacer el trabajo en mi casa, lleva un cambió de ropa-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Mejor lo hacemos en la mía, no habrá nadie y supongo que Inuyasha no nos dejará trabajar en paz, ya sabes como es, aparte tengo que quedarme a cuidar a mi hermano y a Buyo mi gato-dijo Kagome.

-Como quieras, ¿Dónde es?-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Toma, ve a aquí-le dijo dándole un papel.

Ella no sabía que Sesshomaru, estaba más raro de lo normal, estaba muy pensante, como si algo lo atormentara.

Eran las seis de la tarde, Sesshomaru no tardaría en llegar y ella estaba acomodando todo.

-Bien, ya está todo listo"Que nervios, el se quedará aquí esta noche y parte de el sábado"-en eso se oye que tocan la puerta.

Va y ahí esta el, vestido con; unos pantalones negros, una camisa deportiva blanca y su largo cabello plateado, esta en una coleta alta.

-Pasa, Taisho San-dijo Kagome.

El paso, a la casa era muy grande y espaciosa. Como no si vivía en uno de los mejores templos de Japón, ya sabía que su apellido le era conocido.

Se tomó la molestia de observarla, no sabía porque lo hacía, esa chica no tenía nada de especial.

Ella vestía un pans y una sudadera grises, como siempre grandes, pero su cabello lo llevaba suelto era largo le llegaba debajo de sus rodillas, pero no faltaba el pelo que tapara su cara.

Esa era otra pena para el, ¿Porque siempre se fijaba en la chica?, No sabía porque, pero una parte de el siempre anhelaba que la chica estuviera con el, la presencia de ella lo relajaba.

Estuvieron haciendo el proyecto de química, era sobre; la estructura de los átomos y sus formas de aleación.

Al día siguiente, Sesshomaru despertó en la habitación de Kagome, estaba tapado con una manta azul de lunitas moradas.

A su lado había una nota:

"Taisho san, si ya despertó tome un baño y después en el comedor esta su desayuno.

Atte: Higurashi"

Una vez bañado y cambiando bajo, y si ahí estaba, un desayuno que se veía delicioso.

Wafles con miel y mermelada, jugó de naranja, pan tostado con mantequilla, frutas picadas, huevos con tocino y salchichas.

También estaban un niño y Kagome en la mesa, dedujo que el el niño era hermano de Kagome, ella estaba con un traje tradicional de miko y su cabello estaba trenzado, pero su cabello otra vez tapaba su cara, Sesshomaru se preguntaba porque tapa su cara.

-Hola mi nombre es Sota, tu debes ser Taisho-dijo el niño.

-Si-respondió Sesshomaru.

Terminando el desayuno, Sota se fue, porque tenía práctica de soccer en la escuela.

Ellos terminaron el proyecto con éxito.

Iba ella caminando con un libro en la mano, cuando resbaló con la alfombra del piso y cuando ella iba a caer, el actuó por reflejo y la tomo de la cintura.

Sus cuerpos quedaron muy pegado, ella se agarró de los hombros de el para no caer.

Al momento de levantar su rostro por un momento llego a ver unos ojos color zafio, esos ojos que lo dejaron hipnotizado, desendio su mirada y sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse.

Podía ver los rosados labios de Kagome entreabiertos, que lo invitaban a besarlos y probarlos

No lo resistió más y unió sus labios con los de ella.

Fue cuando le llego el delicioso aroma a flores que desprendía Kagome.

SESSHOMARU POV

Yo eh besado a muchas mujeres, mas nunca eh sentido que hayan sido especiales, como en este momento siento con ella.

Los labios de Kagome son tan suaves y adictivos, no quiero dejar de probarla.

Y su cálido cuerpo junto al mío se siente tan delicioso.

Creo, que sin darme cuenta, ella me enamoró, en este tiempo que hemos convivido juntos, haciendo los proyectos en mi casa, como cuando salíamos a comprar cosas para las clases, siempre juntos, eso fue lo que me fue atrapando, consciente o inconscientemente, buscaba su mirada o me dedicaba a observarla durante mucho tiempo.

"Ahora se porque quiero estar con ella, yo la..."

Me intriga saber que es lo que esconde abajo de ese fleco y de esas ropas holgadas, que secretos ocultara, por que se, que apesar de lo que se ve ha de haber una flor en espera de ser descubierta.

Pero nos quedamos sin oxígeno, teníamos que separarnos.

-¿Por que Lo haces?-me dijo ella tratando de alejarse de mi más no se lo permití.

-No lo sé, si...pero tu me gustas y no se porque-le dije.

Ella dejó de moverse estaba pensando en algo.

-Mientes, ¿Como te puedo gustar yo?-dijo Kagome.

-No lo se, pero así es Kagome..me gustas-le dije mientras la volvía a besar.

FIN SESSHOMARU POV

Ese beso fue más apasionado que el primero, comenzó a pasear las manos por la espalda de Kagome.

Ella soltó un gemido involuntario, lo que el aprovecho para profundizar el beso.

Ambas lenguas se rozaban, el calor empezó a aumentar, pero los seres humanos necesitan respirar.

-Tu también...tu también me gustas-dijo Kagome.

-Kagome quiero verte-le pidió Sesshomaru.

-No, te vas a alejar de mi-dijo Kagome

-No me importa como seas, me gustas por lo que eres-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Esta bien pero no te asus...-

-No digas tonterías, no me asustaré...también, quiero verte con algo de tu talla-le dijo Sesshomaru.

Ella se camino hacia su closet, saco un camisón de seda azul y fue al baño.

Rato después, ahí estaba el, si el Sesshomaru Taisho, aclamado y popular estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria, con la boca y ojos abiertos.

Fea ja claro que no no era nada fea.

Ella no era lo que parecía.

-Lo ves te dije que te espantarías mejor voy a taparme-dijo Kagome.

-No-respondió Sesshomaru.

El no estaba así porque ella fuera fea sino todo lo contrario.

Ese camisón azul celeste se le ceñia a su esbelto cuerpo.

A pesar de tener quince años tenía un cuerpo que muchas matarían por tener.

Senos grandes lo normal sin exagerar. Cintura estrecha, caderas grandes, un trasero redondo y apetecible.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la cara de Kagome.

Ella acomodó su flequillo a modo de que dejará su cara al descubierto.

La piel de ella era blanca, se veía suave y tersa, las mejillas de un color rosa, al igual que sus labios, pestañas largas y negras, cejas finas y delicadas

Y sus ojos, dos grandes y brillantes zafios.

-Eres perfecta-dijo Sesshomaru, tomando a Kagome de la cintura.

-No es verdad, yo no soy perfecta, no soy la gran co...-

El la cayó dándole un beso, apenas llevaba una hora y medía de descubrir que le gustaba, y sentía que ya no podía estar lejos de ella.

-Mejor, voy a cambiarme-dijo Kagome, separándose de Sesshomaru.

-Sí, es lo mejor-le respondió Sesshomaru.

Rato después, ella regresó vestida con un pans celeste y un suéter verde, ambas prendas eran enormes y volvió a ocultar su rostro.

-No lo hagas, cuando estés conmigo tienes que ser tu-dijo Sesshomaru.

-No lo creo, aún me tomará tiempo además, no se que somos-dijo Kagome.

-"Espera que se lo pida, que no le quedo claro, ella es mi chica, mi novia...es mía"-Eres mi...bueno, mi...-decía Sesshomaru.

-Sí, tu que-dijo Kagome.

-Eres mi chica...mi novia-dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Yo?, Pues que yo recuerde, no me has pedido nada-dijo Kagome, dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru.

El se acercó a ella, la abrazo por detrás, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y poniendo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo.

-Kagome ...se...mi...novia-le susurró Sesshomaru.

Ella se dio vuelta y lo abrazo.

-Si-dijo Kagome.

De ahí en más, los días cambiaron, cuando se enteraron de que Kagome y Sesshomaru eran novios, dejaron de tratarla tan mal casi todos, porque Kagura Sakibara la odiaba más y todos los días la molestaba, ya que Kagome aún seguía vistiendo igual con sus ropas grandes y el pelo tapando su cara.

En cierta forma a Sesshomaru, le agradaba que sólo descubriera su cara cuando esta a solas con el.

Porque si, el es muy celoso, no soportaría a tantos buitres siguiendola, pero también quería que ella fuera como es frente a todos, no merecía tener que esconderse.

Por eso, ahí estaba en la sala de la casó de Kagome, con la mamá de Kagome, estaba dispuesto a saber porque Kagome era así.

-De que querías hablar Sesshomaru, Kagome no esta aquí, esta con Sota en un campamento de su escuela, volverán el domingo en la mañana-dijo la mamá de Kagome.

-Por eso vine señora, porque ella no esta necesitó saber algo-dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Como que quisieras saber?-dijo la mujer.

-¿Porque Kagome siempre se cubre el rostro?-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Tu ya viste su rostro, ¿no?-dijo la señora Higurashi a la que Sesshomaru asintió-Entonces sabes que no es porque sea fea-dijo la mamá de Kagome.

-No, ella no es nada fea señora-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Llámame Nahomi-dijo la señora Higurashi.

-Pues vera Nahomi san, yo quisiera saber el motivo, sólo cuatro personas en la escuela hemos visto su rostro-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Mmm...pues verás, es algo muy traumático para Kagome, probablemente te lo cuente algún día-Nahomi suspiro y prosiguió-Hace ocho años atrás, cuando Kagome tenía siete años acababa de entrar a la escuela primaria, ella era muy querida y apreciada por todos, tenía muchos amigos ... pero el profesor actuaba raro con ella, siempre la quería cerca de el...ese hombre Naraku Tocoishi, ese tipo quedó obsesionado con Kagome, a tal punto que en un viaje escolar el la secuestro y trato de abusar de ella, lo hubiera logrado, pero gracias a él profesor Kenshi Tachibana y la profesora Natalia sasaki no lo consiguió...ellos estaban realizado el conteo de los alumnos, pero faltaban Kagome y Naraku así que fueron a buscarlos, lo que vieron no fue muy bonito, entraron a una cabaña y...Kagome ...ella estaba desnuda y atada a una mesa con cortadas en sus brazos y piernas, mientras Naraku intentaba quitarse los pantalones...Kenshi entró rápido y golpeó a Naraku, dejándolo inconsciente, mientras Natalia desataba a Kagome y la tapaba con su chaqueta ...después llamaron a la Policía, los cuales se llevaron a Naraku y nos informaron a nosotros, Naraku no logró violarla, pero si le dejó un trauma psicológico que le costó superar, un año después de eso volvió a ser la misma pero ya no dejó que nadie viera su rostro-contó Nahomi.

Para esos momentos Sesshomaru estaba muy impactado...su preciosa Kagome sufrió todo eso, ahora comprende porque se oculta, le sorprende que ella confíe en los hombres...no, el la va a ayudar, tiene que hacerlo es su chica después de todo.

-La ayudaré, ella volverá-dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Como lo harás?-preguntó Nahomi.

-Conozco unas personas ...-

El domingo por la mañana.

Kagome y Sota iban llegando a casa, cuando iban a entrar ven a Inuyasha, el medio hermano de Sesshomaru, con una caja en sus manos.

-¿Que haces Inuyasha?-dijo Kagome.

-Eh ¿Yo?, Nada, sólo aquí ayudando-dijo un nervioso Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, trae esa ropa aca hay que quemarla-dijo Miroku el novio de Sango el cual traía otra caja.

-Oye hermana, ¿Esa no es tu ropa?-dijo Sota.

Para cuando iba a decir algo, siente unas manos en sus ojos.

-¿Sesshomaru?-adivinó Kagome.

-El mismo-dijo el.

-¿Que hacen con mis cosas?-le preguntó Kagome.

Sesshomaru no le respondió y tomó la maleta de Kagome.

-Papá trae el lanzallamas-dijo Sesshomaru.

Momentos después, apareció Toga Taisho el padre de Sesshomaru, con un lanzallamas en sus manos y quemó la maleta.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Sota.

-¡Mi ropa!-dijo Kagome.

-No te preocupes, tu mamá, mi esposa, mi hija y tus amigas fueron a comprar más ropa, dicen que ya necesitas un cambio-dijo Toga.

-No te quejes mejor ven-dijo Sesshomaru llevándola a la casa.

Entraron al cuatro de ella y Sesshomaru cerró la puerta con llave.

-Oye ¿Porque están quemando mi ropa,-dijo Kagome.

-Para que ya no tengas que esconderte más-dijo Sesshomaru.

-yo no me escondo-dijo Kagome.

-Sí lo haces pero ya no más yo te cuidate-dijo Sesshomaru abrazandola.

-Sesshomaru...te amo-dijo Kagome.

-Y yo a ti Kagome-dijo el,para luego besarla.

Después de un rato.

Kagome estaba en una silla de su habitación, e Izayoi, la madrastra de Sesshomaru, se le estaba acercando con unas tijeras en mano, mientras su mamá, Rin la media hermana de Sesshomaru y sus amigas veían todo.

-¿Lista Kagome?-dijo Izayoi.

-Ya que-dijo Kagome.

En el cuarto de Kagome, estaban todos ya esperando, a que la nueva Kagome estuviera lista .

Kagome salió del baño y dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

Habían cortado su fleco, ahora sólo estaba hasta su frente, dejando su cara al descubierto.

Sus ropas grandes, fueron reemplazadas por unos jeans azules pegados al cuerpo, una camisa blanca de tirantes y unas botas hasta la rodilla cafés, se veía estupenda.

-Todo eso te comes hermano, comparte no seas malo...¡auch!-dijo Inuyasha, causando que Kikyo le diera un codazo.

-Pues, esta hermosísima señorita Kagome -dijo Miroku-No quisiera tener ...-

Un Sesshomaru y una Sango cubiertos por un aura maligna, lo interrumpieron.

-¡NO, NO QUIRE!-dijeron los dos.

Después de una sesión de golpes para Miroku, todos fueron a la sala a platicar, dejando a Sesshomaru y Kagome solos.

-Te vez linda-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Gracias-dijo Kagome.

-¿Porque?, Es la verdad-dijo Sesshomaru.

-No, gracias por ayudarme, para que yo pudiera actuar normal, verás yo ocultaba mi rostro, porque cuando era niña, un profesor quiso abusar de mi, creí que si me ocultaba no me encontraría...-

-Shhhh, ya pasó, yo te voy a proteger, porque eres mi chica, mi novia, estaré a tu lad,o todo el tiempo que me permitas-dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome se acercó y beso a Sesshomaru, que de la impresión no se sostuvo y cayó a la cama, con Kagome sentada sobre su regazo.

En esa posición podía sentir el cuerpo de la chica.

Tan tibio, no soportaría mucho así, si de por sí sus manos recorrían toda la espalda de Kagome y el beso era más apasionado, si no se detenía le arrancaria la ropa a Kagome y la haría suya.

-¡Eh Sesshomaru!, dice la señora Higurashi que bajen a comer...¡¿Pero que rayos?, Sesshomaru pervertido!-dijo Inuyasha

Una Kagome muy roja se bajó de encima de Sesshomaru y miro a Inuyasha, mientras Sesshomaru sólo se sentaba.

-Inuyasha, si tu dices algo unas fotos tuyas de bebé saldrán a la luz-amenazó Sesshomaru.

-No diré nada...que diré, yo no vi nada, hay algo que tenga que ver, no, no, vamos a comer-dijo Inuyasha.

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

Una Kagome con la cara destapada y un uniforme a la media, entró al salón robando suspiros, todos la miraban, más los hombres, todos se preguntaban quien era, o de donde salió.

Ella se sentó en su lugar, junto a un celoso Sesshomaru, hasta que el profesor entró.

-Salga de aquí ese lugar es de Higurashi Kagome, además usted no es de esta clase-dijo el profesor de Química.

-Profesor, soy yo Higurashi-le dijo Kagome.

Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse por todo el salón.

-Silencio...gomennasai, Higurashi San, es que esta diferente hoy-se disculpó el profesor.

-No hay problema-dijo Kagome.

A la hora del descanso.

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku y Sango, estaban almorzando, cuando llegó una muy risueña Kagura.

-Sesshomaru, me enteré de la noticia, dejaste a la feita de Higurashi, para andar con una mejor, me alegro, pero aún así, yo soy mejor-dijo Kagura.

-Maldita bruja-dijo Sango.

-Calma Sango, Kagura sólo quiere molestar, esta ardida, porque Sesshomaru nunca le ha hecho caso-dijo Kikyo.

-Cierto Sanguito, no le prestes atención, ella tiene envidia-dijo Miroku.

-El lidibinoso de Miroku tiene razón...esta vez-dijo Inuyasha.

-Kagura no digas tonterías" yo no cambiaría a Kagome nunca, ya que no hay alguien mejor que ella-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Y esta que, ¿No me digas que es una amiga?-dijo Kagura.

-No ella es mi chica, mi novia es Kagome y nunca la dejaré, a no ser que ella me lo pida-dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Ella es la feita?-dijo Kagura.

Nunca te fijes en el exterior, esa es una lección, que toda la preparatoria Shikon aprendió con Kagome.

Todos dejaron de molestarla, pero Sesshomaru tuvo que alejar a varios buitres de ella.

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que se conocieron y esa noche Sesshomaru, tiene una sorpresa.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-dijo Kagome , la cual iba en el auto de Sesshomaru, vendada de los ojos.

-A un lugar, ya no preguntes-dijo Sesshomaru.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron a su destino.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Sí-dijo Kagome.

Sesshomaru, le quitó la venda y pudo ver el lugar, estaba en el departamento de Sesshomaru.

El lugar estaba arreglado de una manera muy romántica, con flores y velas.

El comedor estaba muy bien decorado sólo para dos.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Me encanta mi amor-dijo Kagome besandolo.

A la hora del postre, Kagome recibió una sorpresa.

-Pastel de chocolate, mi favorito-dijo Kagome.

Kagome comió de su pastel, hasta que sintió algo duro dentro.

Saco la cosa dura de su boca y vio que era un anillo.

-Sesshomaru yo...-

El, le quitó el anillo y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Higurashi Kagome, tu me harías el gran honor, de casarte conmigo-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Oh, Sesshomaru, si, si, siii -dijo Kagome.

-Te amo Kagome-dijo Sesshomaru , poniéndole el anillo.

-Y yo a ti-dijo Kagome.

Tres meses después, ellos, se unieron en matrimonio y vivieron felices para siempre...

Recuerden, no se fijen en las apariencias, la gente, no siempre es lo que parece.

Fin...

Aquí esta, espero te aya gustado alei91, no soy buena en romance pero trate.

¡Saludos a todos!


End file.
